


Constancy

by ami_ven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eve, are you up here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constancy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _If the world keeps on turning/ And snow keeps falling white/ Fire keeps on burning/ And daylight follows every night_ (“No Matter What Goes Right” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Eve?” called Flynn, peering up the wrought-iron spiral staircase that, apparently, led to the Annex roof. “Eve, are you up here?”

“Over here,” she called. 

It was snowing, large lacy flakes that fluttered down around the Annex building and melted as soon as they came into contact with the sun-warmed concrete. Baird was standing at the rail between the larger stone pylons, staring out over the landscape as the snow turned to crystal drops in her hair.

“Hey,” said Flynn, coming to stand beside her. “Jenkins said you were up here, and I… Are you okay?”

She smiled. “I came up here to watch the sunset,” said Baird. She gestured toward the horizon, where the riot of color was still visible through the snow. “It really is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I— you know, I could tell you the exact atmospheric conditions that resulted in these colors, but I have no idea when was the last time I just looked because it was beautiful.”

“Sometimes, you’re too smart for your own good, Librarian.”

“Only sometimes?” he teased, and Baird laughed, bumping his shoulder with her own.

“It’s nice to know that some things are constant, though,” she said. “Snow. Sunsets. Love.”

Flynn bumped her shoulder back. “That is very constant.”

“Yeah?” she asked.

He grinned, and leaned in to kiss her. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
